Untitled Ext
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: Proyecto cancelado. Versión mejorada y extendida de Untitled. Tom Kaulitz x Georg Listing. Todo parece empezar después de un accidente de tráfico, pero tendrán que pasar més de cuatro años para que se dieran cuenta de que había surgido mucho tiempo atrás.
1. El accidente

**Hola chicos y chicas. Hace unos cuatro dias colgue el epílogo de Untitled y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que aunque estaba orgullosa por haber terminado mi primer fanfiction aun no me sentía completamente satisfecha. Relei el fic y me di cuenta de que le faltaban cosas que habían estado en mi cabeza la noche que se me ocurrio pero luego no las habia escrito en el fic. Así que aquí os dejo los capitulos ampliados y mejorados en lo posible.**

**Advertencia: En un fututo contendrá Slash (relacion hombre x hombre).**

**Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a coregirlo y animarme a escribir. **

**Y muchas gracias a vosotros por leer. Espero que os guste. **

**--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- **

**El accidente**

Tom salió del coche dándole una patata a la puerta que estaba desencajada y se arrastró por el asfalto de aquella carretera secundaria. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, se había dado un fuerte golpe contra el volante en la frente y ahora en el lugar donde se había golpeado tenía una brecha que sangraba abundantemente. Sin saber cómo, mientras iban de camino a casa, se había salido de la carretera, dio un volantazo para intentar evitar salirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dieron un par de vueltas de campana, ambos llevaban el cinturón de seguridad puesto pero el airbag no saltó a tiempo y se golpearon contra el volante y la guantera, cuando el movimiento paró el coche quedó bocabajo. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de cristales rotos y la carrocería estaba completamente destrozada, especialmente a los laterales. Tom se puso de pie como pudo, se sentía muy mareado, y empezó a andar rodeando el coche para llegar hasta su acompañante. Se movía lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y sentía una fuerte presión que le oprimía el pecho. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos pudo ver a Georg, que yacía inconsciente dentro del coche. De su cabeza brotaba abundante sangre y pudo ver que tenía numerosos cortes en la cara y los brazos.

De repente el coche empezó a arder y las llamas se expandieron muy rápido, desde la parte trasera del coche, donde habían comenzado, hasta los asientos delanteros. Tom corrió y se lanzó hacia su amigo para ayudarle, cogiéndole de los brazos y tirando hacia fuera para sacarlo del coche y aunque fue muy rápido Georg tenía ya gran parte de su cuerpo y de su cara quemados. Tom sostenía el cuerpo de Georg, intentando alejarlo del coche cuando el vehiculo explotó, haciéndoles caer, intentó levantarse, pero perdió el conocimiento quedando tirado en el suelo junto a Georg, abrazándolo.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, llegó una ambulancia al lugar del accidente. Los paramédicos corrieron a atenderlos, les separaron y evaluaron sus heridas. Georg era el que más grave estaba, en su abdomen se veían grandes hematomas que empezaban a salir, quemaduras de 1º y 2º grado y cortes ocupaban gran parte de su piel y respiraba débilmente. En la primera ambulancia se llevaron a Georg y poco después se llevaron a Tom, que aunque menos grave, también necesitaba ser hospitalizado. Tenía, a parte de la brecha en la cabeza y algunos cortes en las manos, pequeñas quemaduras que se había hecho al rescatar a su amigo del aquel infierno en el que se había convertido su adorado Cadillac.

Cuando Tom empezó a recuperar la consciencia no sabía dónde estaba. Notaba que estaba acostado sobre una superficie blanda y había dejado de dolerle la cabeza, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y podía oír los pitidos de alguna maquina situada cerca de él a su derecha y gente murmurando a su alrededor y, más a lo lejos, pasos apagados, pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos fue el no sentir a Georg junto a él. Recordaba sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo, ardor en las manos y la cabeza de su mejor amigo apoyada sobre su pecho. Las imágenes del accidente volvieron a su cabeza como un relámpago y un gran temor invadió su cuerpo, incrementando la presión en su pecho.

Al abrir los ojos se confirmaron sus sospechas, estaba en una habitación blanca, probablemente de un hospital y no había nadie ni en la cama de al lado ni en los sofás. Intentó moverse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el costado derecho, y la maquina que había oído pitar antes, ahora lo hacia más fuerte. Enseguida la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Bill, su hermano gemelo entró seguido de una enfermera que llevaba un bote de algo parecido al del suero en las manos. Cuando miró a su hermano pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados, como si llevara días sin dormir, pero ahora su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa de alivio.

- _Tomi_ ¡Por fin despiertas! Me has dado un susto de muerte… – Exclamó Bill en voz baja mientras cogía la mano extendida de Tom y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermano.- Mama está de camino, cogió un avión en cuanto la llamaron del hospital.

Tom soltó un pequeño quejido a causa del roce de los dedos de su hermano en las quemaduras que le escocieron.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Preguntó sintiéndose totalmente desorientado.

Mientras tanto la enfermera había conectado el bote con un calmante a la vía de Tom y salía ya de la habitación.

- Llevas dos días inconsciente, cuando llegaste habías perdido el conocimiento, lo recuperaste unas horas después pero experimentaste un ataque de ansiedad y decidieron dormirte. – Bill le contaba a Tom lo mismo que el doctor le había repetido horas atrás.

- No me acuerdo de eso.- Respondió Tom sintiéndose aun más confuso.

- No te preocupes, los médicos me advirtieron de que podía pasar.

Respiró hondo un par de veces e hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde que había abierto los ojos:

-¿Cómo está Georg? – su tono de voz fue bajo y quebrado a causa de la preocupación.

Bill sonrió de medio lado, con evidente tristeza en su gesto, y le acaricio la cara tiernamente mientras le decía – Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, tiene muchos cortes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y han tenido que operarle. Está bastante mal aunque estable, va a salir de esta, pero... Los médicos dicen que tardara más de un mes en salir del hospital y tendrá una larga rehabilitación por delate. – Le informó Bill a su hermano, sabía que este no pararía hasta que le dijera la verdad y él no era de andarse por las ramas.

Tom miró a su hermano con preocupación y angustia, sentía ganas de morirse, y este simplemente le devolvió la mirada y le abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Bill sabía que aunque se pelearan a menudo Tom y Georg eran muy buenos amigos y que era Tom el que conducía el coche por lo que debía de sentirse muy culpable y probablemente no se perdonaría lo ocurrido en años, si llegaba a hacerlo.

Entonces entró el medico y le pidió a Bill que se fuera de la habitación, tenían que hacer un reconocimiento a Tom el cual se negó a soltar la mano de su hermano y le miro pidiéndole que no se fuera, pero el médico insistió y Bill tuvo que irse de la habitación.

Tom dejó que el médico y la enfermera le examinaran sin tan solo rechistar o contestar a las preguntas que le realizaban. Su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de allí intentando huir de aquella sensación que le atormentaba. Sentía autentico pavor ante la idea de que su mejor amigo quedase deformado o lesionado de forma permanente por su culpa. Quería ir a verle y que cuando lo tuviese frente a él Georg no tuviera más que rasguños o incluso estuviera perfectamente y todo lo que su hermano le había contado no era más que una broma de mal gusto.

Cuando su hermano volvió a entrar estaba acompañado de su madre y de Gustav. Simonne, su madre, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó mientras lagrimas se escapaban se sus ojos debido a la emoción. Gustav, en cambio, se limitó a observar la situación desde lejos y, cuando Simmone se hubo desahogado de las angustiosas 48 horas que habían pasado desde que la habían llamado para comunicarle que su hijo había sido hospitalizado después de haber sufrido un accidente de tráfico, se había situado junto a Tom y le había abrazo y deseado que se recuperase pronto.

Tom tardó solo cuatro días en salir del hospital, y tanto el tiempo que había estado ingresado como después de que le dieran el alta, había ido a ver a Georg a diario, pero siempre había alguna enfermera que le negada el paso o algún familiar de su amigo que le pedían que se fuera. No estaban furiosos o enfadados por lo que le había hecho a su ser querido, solo decían que Georg había pedido expresamente que no quería verle. Georg no quería verle, se había negado todos los días durante más de un mes y medio. Y eso le dolía mucho más que tener que enfrentarse a un juicio por conducción temerosa o que la gente le mirase acusadoramente por la calle. Todo esto le hizo caer en una gran depresión que le mantuvo encerrado en casa junto a si hermano gemelo durante meses.

El juicio por conducción temeraria empezó dos semanas después de que Georg saliera del hospital, le llamaron a declarar, pero no apareció alegando estar convaleciente y que no recordaba claramente lo sucedido. Durante el juicio, que duro solo una hora y media, la principal prueba en su contra fueron los análisis de sangre que le hicieron en el hospital justo después del accidente. Sus niveles de alcohol eran altos, pero al no tener antecedentes el juez fue benevolente con él, y solo le impuso pagar una multa 30.000€ y 60 horas de trabajo comunitario y cursos de conducción responsable.

**--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- **

**Comentad diciendo si os gusta o no y que mejorariais o cambiarias, todas las sugerencias son buen admitidas. ****Y lo mas importante, decidme si habeis notado la mejoria y como lo preferís.**

**Gracias otra vez. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. **

**Adios y muchos besos.**


	2. Cuatro años después

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste el capitulo.

--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf ---

**Cuatro años después**

Bill, Tom y Gustav salieron del un restaurante italiano en el que se encontraban siempre que quedaban. La comida italiana era su favorita y en aquel restaurante, dividido en salas para comer tranquilamente, siempre estaban a gusto. Bill y Tom solían quedar con Gustav tres o cuatro veces al año para ponerse al día de lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Aunque siempre invitaban a Georg, este nunca había ido a las reuniones.

Después del accidente, el grupo se había disuelto, para disgusto de fans, productores y la discográfica. Gustav enseguida se unió a una banda de Hard Rock en la que le iba de maravilla y ahora era, según las revistas de música especializadas, uno de los cuatro mejores baterías del mundo. Bill y Tom habían montado una productora en la que trabajaban con nuevos artistas ayudándoles y produciendo sus maquetas. Sin embargo, Georg se había ido del mundo de la música. Después de salir del hospital, en el cual estuvo ingresado casi dos meses, se compró un piso en un barrio residencial de Berlín y había retomado sus estudios.

Durante esa última comida juntos Bill y Tom le habían propuesto a Gustav reunir de nuevo el grupo. Aunque les gustaba mucho su trabajo como productores y sentían que ayudaban a la gente con la que compartían sus sueños, ambos echaban de menos subirse a un escenario y, sobre todo, vivir momentos como los que habían pasado los cuatro juntos, pero solo querían hacerlo si eran los mismos cuatro que empezaron. Gustav aceptó al instante, puesto que el también echaba mucho de menos tocar con sus amigos, la energía que había sentido con ellos no podía compararse con nada. Ahora solo faltaba hablar con Georg, aunque sabían que él no sería nada fácil de persuadir.

Los tres quedaron dos días después para ir a casa Georg, hablar con él e intentar convencerle de que volviera al grupo. Bill y Tom le echaban mucho de menos, llevaban ya cuatro años sin hablar directamente con él, todo lo que sabían de él era por Gustav. El día de antes Tom estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar de andar de un lugar a otro en el estudio y en casa y en la cama dio vueltas hasta el amanecer, sin cerrar los ojos ni un instante. Gustav, que era el único que le visitaba con frecuencia, fue el encargado de llamarle y avisarle de la visita. Aunque lo gemelos sabían que no le diría que ellos iban a ir porque Georg seguía negándose a verles.

Cuando pasaron los dos días, el lunes a las 5 de la tarde, se encontraron los tres en la puerta del edificio donde vivía su amigo. Gustav llamó al timbre y esperaron en silencio a que se abriera la puerta y Georg la abrió rápidamente sin preguntar quién era por el portero inalámbrico. Cuando este les vio entrar por la puerta de su casa se quedo helado. Se quedo mirando fijamente a Tom, luego miro a Bill y por ultimo miró a Gustav, reprochándole con la miraba haberle traicionado.

- Hola… no esperaba vuestra visita.- Saludo Georg dirigiéndose a Bill y Tom.

- Ya, nos hemos incorporado en el último momento… no sabíamos si debíamos avisarte.- Le mintió Bill intentando relajar el ambiente.

- No, no hacía falta, pasad. – Le contestó Georg que no se había creído lo que Bill le había dicho, pero dejándolo pasar.

Bill y Tom no pudieron evitar detenerse en las cicatrices que el bajista tenía en la cara. Las marcas de las quemaduras ocupaban la parte izquierda de su cara. Georg, que seguía llevando el pelo largo, ya no lo llevaba liso, sino con su rizado natural, intentaba cubrir con él las marcas. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra ancha de manga corta que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, en ellos se veían algunas cicatrices de cortes curados y algunas pequeñas quemaduras. Todo eso hizo que se le revolvían las tripas a Tom por la culpabilidad que sentía.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Georg les dirigió a un pequeño salón, en el cual había un amplio sofá, una gran televisión de plasma, una mesa redonda, llena de libros y folios esparcidos sobre ella, y tres sillas que la rodeaban. En las estanterías había cientos de CDs y una potente cadena de música con altavoces y amplificadores alrededor de la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas en beige y marrón claro, que se mezclaban dibujando estampados que recordaban constelaciones, pero no había ni cuadros ni fotos.

- Sentaos en las sillas, ahora mismo vuelvo- Les indicó Georg y salió del cuarto para entrar momentos después con una banqueta en la mano.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita, ¿vives solo aquí? – Le preguntó Bill que estaba todavía observando el dibujo de las paredes.

- Si, aunque no la he decorado yo, de eso se encargó mi madre. – Explicó Georg recordando como su madre la había decorado sin decirle nada mientras él se encontraba en rehabilitación. - ¿Queréis beber o comer algo? – Preguntó.

- No gracias- dijo Tom, que se sentía descolocado y fuera de lugar. Cada vez que Georg entraba en la habitación no podía evitar mirar las marcas y sentir culpabilidad. Sabía que si el grupo se había deshecho era por eso. Después del accidente y el fatal resultado para Georg, este no quiso volver a están en la vida pública, a pesar de que amaba la música mucho, muchísimo.

- Yo tomare una Coca Cola, por favor. – pidió Bill.

- Yo te ayudo, quiero ver si tienes de esa deliciosa tarta de frutas silvestres que haces- Dijo Gustav que se levantó rápidamente y siguió Georg.

Bill y Tom se quedaron solos en el salón y se miraron cómplices. Ambos se sentían incómodos. Hacía cuatro años que no se reunían con Georg y el chico que se había mostrado hace unos instantes ante ellos no se parecía mucho al alegre que había conocido diez años antes.

- Ya sabíamos que Georg estaría más apático de lo que solía ser. No te preocupes, ya verás como acepta y todo volverá a ser como antes.- Animó Bill y su gemelo.

- Eso espero.- Gimió Tom desanimado. – Esto es horrible, quiero ir y hablar con él, pero él ni me mira… sé que es normal que este enfadado conmigo, pero esa indiferencia me hunde. Desearía mil veces más que me gritara e incluso que me diera un buen puñetazo, llevo cuatro años que haga eso, pero no hace nada… Solo me evita hasta que me hace sentir que no existo.

Por otra parte Gustav y Georg hablaban en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a venir?- Preguntaba Georg con rencor a su amigo. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la puerta cerrada a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Porque si te lo hubiera dicho habrías puesto cualquier excusa para que no vivieran, como has hecho los últimos cuatro años. – Respondió Gustav mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

- Pues si lo he hecho, habrá sido por algo, ¿no? – contestó Georg irónicamente, empezando a enfadarse.

-Efectivamente, lo habrás hecho por algo, pero no sé porque, tú nunca me lo has contado. Sé perfectamente que pasa algo entre Tom y tú, Ellos están aquí para proponerte algo, escúchalos. Si no quieres aceptarlo vale, pero solo están intentando que todo vuelva a ser como antes. ¿Es qué no entiendes que yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- Respondió Gustav visiblemente emocionado.

- Yo también quiero que todo sea como antes, pero se puede… No puedo quitarme estas cicatrices de la cara, no puedo quitarme esta sensación de angustia que siento en el pecho cuando le veo y no puedo borrar todo lo que sucedió ese día. – Casi lloró Georg.

Gustav abrazo a su amigo, sabiendo que había algo importante, algo que le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Algo que no eran las cicatrices o quemaduras, pero que dolía mucho más.

--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf ---

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no os olvideis de comentar.

Adios y muchos besos.


	3. Conversaciones

****

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste el capitulo.

--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf ---

**Conversaciones**

Gustav y Georg tardaron varios minutos en preparar las bebidas y aperitivos después de que el ultimo se tranquilizase. Al salir de la cocina ambos llevaban bandejas. Gustav llevaba una tarta, platos y cubiertos y Georg llevaba las bebidas y los vasos. Cuando entraron en el salón Bill y Tom estaban hablando. Georg supuso que hablaban de algo relacionado con el trabajo por su todo serio y profesional, que era el mismo que usaban cuando discutían algo con David, su antiguo manager y productor.

Cuando Georg empezó a servir las bebidas los gemelos dieron por terminada su conversación y Gustav empezó a cortar y servir la tarta. Rápidamente todos estaban servidos y sentados para empezar a comer y hablar tranquilamente. Fue Bill quien comenzó la nueva conversación.

-¡Por fin volvemos a verte! ¡Y lo que nos ha costado! – exclamó Bill. - ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!

- Ya, bueno, yo también os he echado de menos...- dijo Georg dubitativamente, no es que fuera mentira, pero intentaba negárselo a sí mismo.

- Me alegro – Dijo Bill sonriendo pícaro. – porque tenemos algo que proponerte. ¡Pero antes tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasad todo este tiempo! Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que ha pasado contigo durante estos larguísimos cuatro años.

- La verdad es que no han sido muy interesantes. Cuando salí del hospital me matriculé en la Universidad y estoy estudiado enfermería. Dentro de unos días tengo los últimos exámenes. Y trabajo por las tardes en una clínica oncológica, de momento son solo prácticas pero me gusta mucho…

- ¡Valla! ¡Quien lo iba a decir, Georg enfermero! – dijo Tom, hablando por primera ver en la tarde. ¡Enhorabuena!

- Ya – dijo secamente Georg.

-¿Y en el terreno amoroso, qué tal? – Preguntó Bill animadamente.

- Bien… ¿Y qué tal tú? – Preguntó Georg esquivando la pregunta del otro

- Supongo que ya hablas oído algo, porque ha salido en las revistas. Ni con agua caliente conseguimos que los paparazzi nos dejen en paz. Tom y yo montamos una productora, con ella no ganamos tanto dinero como con la banda, pero nos lo pasamos genial. Y en el tema amoroso muy bien, hace cuatro meses que salgo con una chica. Es de uno de los grupos que producimos. Se llama Julia y es la cantante del grupo Little Fighters. - Relató Bill con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- He oído algo de ellas, están muy bien, me gustan bastante. Y ella tiene muy buena voz. ¡Enhorabuena!- Le felicitó Georg

-Gracias, jeje.- Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

La conversación empezaba ser muy agradable, por lo menos para Bill y Georg. Puesto que Gustav y Tom habían quedado un poco apartados. Después de que Bill y Georg no pararan de hablar por más de media hora Tom le preguntó a Gustav - ¿Es siempre así? Quiero decir ¿siempre es tan esquivo con quien le interesa? Hoy no me ha dirigido ni una palabra, ¡ni me ha mirado!

- En realidad nunca es así. Al principio, después del accidente, hablaba muy poco, pero desde hace un tiempo estaba como antes, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa contigo. – Le contestó Gustav, aunque empezaba a intuir algo.

- ¿Crees que me sigue culpando por el accidente? – Le preguntó Tom intentando que alguien pudiera darle una contestación.

- No lo sé, nunca hemos hablado del accidente, solo ha hablado de eso con su psicóloga… - Para desesperación de Tom tampoco Gustav podía darle la contestación que buscaba.

- ¡Valla mierda! Menos mal que Bill y el parecen retomar la relación que tenían de amistad. Porque si tuviera que proponerle yo lo de volver a formar la banda, tal y como esta la cosa, me mandaría a la mierda sin pensárselo. -Comentó Tom un poco deprimido.

- No pretendo deprimirte, pero creo que de todas formas dirá que no, porque en estos cuatro años ni siquiera a tocado una vez el bajo. Por lo que sé tiene los bajos guardados en el trastero.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema porque esto me esta desanimando mucho- Dijo Tom empezando a recordar la angustia de los días posteriores al accidente.

Y la conversación siguió en torno a temas completamente profesionales. Tom le habló de un nuevo grupo que acababa de llegar a su productora y temas parecidos. Y Gustav habló de una proposición que le había hecho una escuela de música para que fuera a dar un par de clase magistrales a los estudiantes de percusión.

La conversación se alargó más de dos horas, Georg le contó a Bill detalles de la carrera, su trabajo, el cariño que le había cogido a muchos de los pacientes a los que atendía, algunos solo niños o adolescentes. Y algunos detalles sobre el tratamiento psicológico que había tenido al de salir del hospital, admitiendo que todavía tenia dos veces por semana terapia. A ratos Tom atendía a la conversación que su hermano y Georg mantenían, y a ratos hablaba con Gustav.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8:30 una alarma sonó en el móvil de Georg, este salio de la habitación. Entró minutos después, con gesto apremiante, como queriendo que la reunión terminase, y empezó nervioso a despedirse.

- Lo siento, pero se está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme a trabajar, tengo turno de noche y entro en una hora y no he cenado.- se explicó torpe y nerviosamente.

- Bien, entonces una ultima cosa. Hemos estado pensando en volver a reunir el grupo y queríamos que estuvieras. ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Bill esperanzado.

- No, lo dije cuando salí del hospital y no he cambiado de opinión.- Dijo con voz seria y aparentemente enfadado. Y se fue, a lo que supusieron que era su habitación.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Gustav con voz desanimada.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida y Bill gritó – ¡Adiós!- y Gustav abrió la puerta para que todos salieran, pero Tom se quedo parado junto a la puerta de la cocina. Al notarlo, Bill se quedo quieto mirándole y Tom dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz – Idos, ahora voy, solo quiero hablar con el a solas.-. Tanto Gustav como Bill le miraron entre dubitativos y preocupados, pero al final Bill asintió, cogió a Gustav del brazo y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Tom esperó unos minutos sin moverse, mirando aun la puerta por la que acababan de salir Bill y Gustav, sin saber que le diría a Georg. Respiró hondo varias veces y cuando oyó como Georg andaba, se giró y fue hasta la puerta que daba al salón. Georg se encontraba ahí, recogiendo rápidamente los vasos y platos que había encima de la mesa y colocándolos en una de las bandeja. Cuando Georg terminó de recoger las cosas y se volvió para ir a la cocina, se quedó pálido al ver a Tom apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bruscamente Georg.

- Quería hablar contigo, y ya que tú no has querido hablar conmigo en toda la tarde mientras estaban Bill y Gustav aquí, lo harás ahora.- El tono de voz de Tom era engañosamente seguro.

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Georg mostrándose impaciente.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? No me has hablado, ni me has mirado en toda la puta tarde. ¿Por qué?- dijo Tom empezando a enfadarse, pero con los ojos humedecidos.

- No sé de que hablas- le mintió Georg.

- ¡Venga ya! Sé que el accidente fue culpa mía, pero ya es hora de que me perdones ¿no? Llevo cuatro años intentando acercarme a ti y pedirte perdón, intentando que me des una oportunidad de pedirte perdón.- Dijo Tom empezando a desesperarse. – Pero no me dejas. Hubiera preferido que me gritaras, que me odiaras a esta maldita incertidumbre.

- Yo no tengo que perdonarte, te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, nunca he estado enfadado o resentido contigo- declaró Georg perdiendo toda la compostura que le quedaba. Sus hombros estaban ahora hundidos y miraba intensamente a Tom.

Tom se quedo en blanco y momentos después solo pudo murmurar -¿Qué?- aunque parecía más un jadeo que una pregunta.

- El accidente también fue culpa mía, si yo no hubiera empezado aquella discusión tu no te hubieras distraído y no nos hubiera pasado nada a ninguno de los dos. Además, me salvaste la vida. Me sacaste del coche, sin no fuera por ti para cuando llegaron las ambulancias hubiera sido solo cenizas. Gracias.

- Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué has estado esquivándonos a Bill y a mí? Te hemos llamado, te hemos visitado, hemos intentado de todo, pero nunca nos cogiste el teléfono… – Siguió diciendo Tom que no entendía nada.

- En parte es por la discusión que mantuvimos en el coche, no es que este enfadado por ella. Es porque tú todavía no sabes que significaba.- respondió con un deje mayor de tristeza en la voz.

Tom se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casa de Georg completamente confundido, mientras se le agolpaban cientos de imágenes y sonidos en su cabeza.

**--- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf --- --- Arylf ---**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no os olvideis de comentar.**

**Adios y muchos besos.**


	4. Recuerdos

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

- Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué has estado esquivándonos a Bill y a mí? Te hemos llamado, te hemos visitado, hemos intentado de todo, pero nunca nos cogiste el teléfono… – Siguió diciendo Tom que no entendía nada. Mostrándose cada vez más herido, sacando todos los sentimientos y resentimientos que había estado guardando durante estos años.

- En parte es por la discusión que mantuvimos en el coche, no es que este enfadado por ella. Es que tú todavía no sabes que significaba. No creo que ni siquiera te hayas parado a pensar porque ese dia discutimos. No es porque estuviera borracho… Pero no voy a decirte porque, tienes que descubrirlo si quieres entenderme y saber porque me he portado así.- respondió con un deje mayor de tristeza en la voz.

Tom se dio la vuelta y ando por el corto pasillo que separaba el salón de la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa sin siquiera cerrarla. Salió de la casa de Georg completamente confundido, mientras se agolpaban cientos de imágenes y sonidos en su cabeza. Se alejó por las oscuras calles, rodeado por sus recuerdos, viviendo momento que habían estado guardados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Recuerdos que habían parecido carentes de importancia, pero que la cobraban por segundos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cinco horas antes de accidente._

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando Tom y Georg entraban por la puerta de una de las discotecas más populares de Alemania. Los dos chicos solían salir juntos de marcha, puesto que ni Gustav ni Bill eran tan fiesteros como ellos.

Como de costumbre, nada más llegar los dos amigos se acercaron a la barra y pidieron sus bebidas favoritas, Malibu con piña y Vodka con Bluetropic. En cuanto estas fueron servidas, ellos se giraron y empezaron a mirar hacia la pista de baile, examinando a las chicas que allí bailaban, pensando a cual de ellas se acercarían para pasar aquella noche, y puede que después compartir algo más que pasos de baile. Bueno, esto último era más propio de Tom que de Georg, pues este ultimo hacia tiempo que deseaba y quería solo los besos y caricias de una persona.

En cuanto vaciaron sus vasos ambos se lanzaron a la pista de baile. Tom empezó a bailar con una chica morena, de unos 22 o 23 años, de pelo largo y liso y facciones latinas, llevaba una falda tan corta que solo cubría lo indispensable y una camiseta muy ajustada y con un gran escote. A juzgar por sus movimientos debía ser bailarina profesional o gogó. En cambio, Georg empezó a bailar con una chica de pelo castaño y corto, de no más de 20 años que tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle a la acompañante de Tom. La chica, que llevaba un elegante pero sensual vestido rojo pasión tenía la piel muy blanca, casi translucida, facciones algo marcadas y ojos azules claros, casi grises.

Pasaron algo más de dos horas antes de que los dos amigos se volvieran a reunir en la barra, aunque no seria la segunda copa de la noche. Cuando Tom llegó estaba cubierto de sudor, no había parado de bailar y había compartido algún que otro "achuchón" con aquella chica, Eva. En cambio Georg, aunque también había sudado debido al calor que allí hacia y de haber bailado, en ningún momento se había acercado más de lo necesario a su compañera de baile.

- ¿Qué pasa tío, no piensas acercarte a ese bombón?- Preguntó Tom que se había dado cuenta de la distancia que mantenía el castaño con la chica.

- ¡Pero si ya me acerco! ¿Qué quieres que me la coma o qué?- Contestó Georg haciéndose el sueco.

- No tienes porque comértela enterita pero más que bailar juntos parece que vais cada uno a vuestra bola… y no es por que ella no quiera acercarse… que ¡menudas miradas que te manda!

- No es "mi tipo"- Contestó Georg como si eso fuera lo mas lógico.

- ¿Y por que no coges a otra chica que sea "tu tipo"? – Inquirió Tom, que no entendía nada

- Me gusta como baila… - Espetó Georg antes de volver a la pista de baile, dando así por zanjada la conversación.

Tom suspiró y una vez se terminó la bebida de un trago, siguió a su amigo hasta la pista de baile, y tras observar que este volvía a bailar con la chica de antes, pero esta vez con una actitud más posesiva y sensual, se encontró cogiendo a la morena de antes para llevársela al baño.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tom mientras más recuerdos volvían a su cabeza. El chico seguía andando por las calles inundadas de noche, sin prestar atención a si giraba hacia el lado correcto o conocía la calle que había a continuación. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse más y más según empezaba a comprender…

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres semanas antes del accidente._

Georg y Tom estaban ensayando un trozo de una canción nueva que querían tocar en el próximo concierto cuando Bill llegó y dijo - Esto es una mierda, David dice que no podemos tocar la canción en el concierto… dice que la canción todavía no esta lo suficientemente retocada y que no es bueno que metamos una canción que no hayamos tocado antes, porque las fans no van a responde bien ¡y yo que se que mierdas!

- ¡Venga ya! Pues que se valla el a la mierda… yo la quiero tocar. Además, lo que le jode es que todavía no ha podido meter mano en ella. Pero esta es la primera canción completamente nuestra, compuesta solo por nosotros. ¡Toquémosla!- dijo Tom al principio con enfado y luego con energía y rebeldía.

- El único problema es que solo quedan 24 horas para el concierto y todavía no la tenemos completamente preparada.- Objetó Georg.

- No pasa nada, si hace falta nos quedamos toda la noche ensayando, ¿o no?, además lo que peor llevamos es el riff final y el segundo puente… y eso es solo nuestro… quiero decir, no hace falta que se queden Bill y Gustav. – Dijo Tom con fuego en los ojos.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Bill – Gracias _Tommy_ – Y salió dando saltitos de la alegría.

Tres horas después tanto Tom como Georg seguían ensayando, en realidad hacia rato que les salía perfectamente, pero el ambiente era tan bueno y se sentían tan cómodos que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase aquel ensayo. Estaban concentrados tocando una vez más el final de la canción cuando el móvil de Tom empezó a sonar y asustó a los dos.

- ¿Diga?, aahh Hola Sam. No, esta noche no puedo quedar… estamos ensayando algo importante y nos tendremos que quedar hasta tarde. Vale, nos vemos. Besos guapa. – La conversación telefónica estaba siendo atentamente escuchada por Georg.

- ¿Sam?

- Es la chica del jueves pasado, la modera de ojos azules… es buenísima en la cama, esa sí que sabe usar las manos y ¡que lengua! – Rió Tom

- Mmmmm – Georg volvió a Tocar algunas notas en su bajo y miraba al suelo, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo. Siempre que hablaban de los ligues de sus fiestas y las groupies.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace tiempo que estas un poco raro. ¿No habrás dejado a alguna embarazada? – Sugirió Tom.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! Es solo que hay alg… déjalo, si en realidad da igual.

- ¿Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo? No estoy aquí solo para las fiestas, si tienes algún problema quiero que me lo cuentes.

- De verdad, no pasa nada. – Aseguró Georg aunque tanto en sus ojos como en su voz había muy poca decisión.

Tom se descolgó la guitarra y la dejó apoyada en la silla, recorrió el espacio que le separaba de Georg, cogió el bajo de este, lo dejó junto a su guitarra y agarró al castaño de un brazo para hacer que pusiera de pie y cuando ambos estuvieron en la misma posición, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Tom pasó los brazo por encima de los hombros de Georg y le abrazo. Después de unos instantes acerco sus labios al oído del otro y le susurro- Te preocupe lo que te preocupe o te pase lo que te pase, cuenta conmigo, Te quiero Tío- Y se alejó dejando a Georg con el corazón desbocado y temblando. Hacía varios años ya que se conocían y las demostraciones afectivas del guitarrista eran poco frecuentes, y la mayor parte de las veces dirigidas a su hermano. Si había algo que Georg no se esperaba, era lo que había sucedido apenas unos segundos antes.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¡Mierda! Cuatro años intentando comprender, examinando recuerdos y estos parecían haber desaparecido…

_**Flash Back**_

_Una semana antes del accidente_

Después de un maravilloso y agotador concierto los chicos se dirigieron a su hotel, por primera vez en el día. El transcurso al hotel se hizo eterno, ya que todos estaban muy cansados y solo querían darse una ducha y dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente. Era cerca de medianoche cuando los cuatro jóvenes acompañados de una pequeña parte de su equipo entraban en un famoso hotel de cuatro estrellas. Chris, su intérprete, se acercó junto con los chicos para ayudarles a pedir sus habitaciones, pero no todos tenían una reservada. Debido a un error de su asistente solo había habitaciones reservadas para Georg, Bill y Gustav y otras dos para el resto del equipo.

En un principio Bill y Tom acordaron compartir habitación, pero Bill parecía demasiado nervioso como para dormirse tan pronto. Después de entrar en la habitación había empezado a desmaquillarse, se había duchado y se había secado el pelo, con un gran estruendo del secador, y luego decidió que tenía que arreglarse las uñas, lo cual hizo que un Tom, completamente hastiado, cogiese su maleta, y en pijama, saliera de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la de su amigo Georg. Tardo solo unos segundos en llegar a la habitación y llamar a la puerta, que fue abierta momento después por Georg, dormido y con cara de pocos amigos, aunque esa cara desapareció en cuanto vio a Tom.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Georg con la voz ronca

- Bill no para de hacer ruido y moverse por la habitación y no puedo dormir por lo que pensé que aquí estaría mejor, si no te importa – contestó Tom con voz suplicante y algo adormilada.

- Claro, pasa.- Musitó Georg con un pequeño rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Tom entró rápidamente en la habitación, soltó su bolsa de cualquier manera y se metió en el lado de la cama que estaba menos deshecho. Georg le siguió hasta la cama y se metió por el lado contrario al de Tom. Ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

Cuando se acercaban las 6 de la mañana y empezaba a amanecer, una apremiante presión en el vientre de Georg le despertó, haciendo que abriera los ojos bruscamente. Se incorporó rápidamente y levantó el edredón para descubrir un gran bulto en sus pantalones. Con cara de pánico salió de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

El moviendo producido por la violenta sacudida de Georg al salir de la cama despertó a Tom, que al ver a su amigo correr dirección al baño se preocupó y preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pero no necesito que el otro chico contestara puesto que sus ojos enseguida de fijaron en la gran erección que este tenia haciendo que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su cara para después decir – Tío, ¡que tienes 21 años! Parece mentira que con esa edad y todavía no puedas controlar ciertas cosas.- y se rió.

Georg gruñó y entro en el baño dando un portazo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Realmente su amigo había estado "enamorado" de él?

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres minutos antes del accidente_

-…¡¡vaya tetas!! La camiseta engañaba y eso ya que sugería algo importante… jaja ¡¡Y menudos labios!! Creo que la llamare mañana...- Relataba Tom los detalles más "calientes" de su "encuentro" en los baños con la chica de esta noche.

- ¡¡¡ PARA YA!!! ¡¡¡No me interesan los detalles de tus polvos!!! – Gritó Georg enfadado, aparentemente sin razón.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Preguntó Tom entre sorprendido y mosqueado por el comentario de su amigo.

- Que estoy harto de que cada día te folles a una tía y luego vengas a restregármelo durante toda la noche. No sé quién es más zorrón ¿tú o ellas? Es patético ver como cada noche vas babeando detrás de una diferente…

- Vete a la mierda, ¿qué coño te has metido? ¿Estas celoso porque me follo a quien quiero o simplemente estas amargado por que hace meses que no te follas a una tía en condiciones?- contestó agresivamente Tom.

- No necesito follarme a ningún zorrón con más maquillaje que cerebro. ¡¡¡Estás CIEGO!!! Estás tan ciego que eres incapaz de ver que hay gente junto a ti que estarían dispuestos darte mucho más de lo que pueden darte esas…

Es sonido de clacsons hizo que los dos dejaran la discusión por un momento para ver como un todoterreno se aproxima contra ellos a demasiada velocidad como para reaccionar y poder esquivarlo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¡Como podía haber estado tan ciego!

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no os olvideis de comentar.**

**Adios y muchos besos.**


	5. Reflexiones y decisiones

**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

* * *

El camino que separaba la casa de Bill y Tom de la de Georg era de 40 minutos andando, pero aquella noche le llevo más de tres horas. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa que compartía con su hermano, este le estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá, con una taza de café en la mano, viendo la actuación de uno de sus grupos. Tom se sentía confundido, aturdido, emocionado e inseguro y al ver a su hermano todo lo que necesitaba contarle se agolpó en su boca provocando que las palabras no saliesen. Bill, cuando le vio aparecer, sin preguntarle nada, le guió a la cocina. Allí le sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, le sirvió una tila y se sentó en otro de los taburetes y esperó a que se relajara. Cuando Tom dejó de mover las piernas en un tic nervioso y mirar a todas partes con demasiadas emociones en la cara como para identificarlas, su hermano por fin le preguntó - Y bien, ¿De qué has hablado con Georg? – Aunque, por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

- Le he preguntado por qué estaba tan distante conmigo, si todavía no me había perdonado por el accidente- Dijo Tom todavía con un hilo de voz. Bill sabía que Tom se había preguntado eso todos los días durante los últimos años.

- ¿Y…? – Le incitó a continuar Bill.

- Me dijo que ya me había perdonado, bueno, en realidad dijo que nunca había tenido que perdonarme puesto que el accidente había sido culpa de ambos… y dijo que si estaba distante conmigo era por la discusión que tuvimos en el coche justo antes del accidente. – Relató Tom sin mirar a su hermano, parecía que por sus ojos estaban pasando las imágenes de aquellos momentos de nuevo. – Yo no sé…

- Pero Georg no es rencoroso, no es solo por una simple discusión, ¿verdad? – Bill les conocía muy bien a los dos.

- Dice que es el significado de la discusión lo que no he entendido, que debería saberlo… - Le respondió Tom, por fin serenándose.

- ¿Y ahora lo sabes? – Le interrogó Bill, formulando las preguntas que había pasado toda la noche pensando que le haría a su hermano.

- Sí…- Respondió sin querer decir lo siguiente en voz alta.

- ¿Y…? – Volvió a incitarle a que continuase.

- Georg… él estaba… estaba enamorado de… de mi… - Y tras decirlo el silencio inundó la estancia, la mirada de Tom volvió a vagar de un lugar a otro, perdida.

- Tom, ¿estás bien? – Bill estaba empezando a preocuparse, aunque sabía que la reacción era "normal" después de todo lo ocurrido hoy y lo intenso de las emociones que estaba viviendo su hermano.

- No lo sé… es algo que me ha sorprendido demasiado…. Georg es… era… es… mi amigo, le gustan las mujeres… salíamos juntos de juega y a ligar… he visto como se liaba con mas de una y… - Tom empezó a hablar deprisa…

- Tom – Llamó Bill a su hermano con voz dubitativa.

- ¿Qué? – contestó Tom sin prestar mucha atención.

- Yo lo sabía – Confesó Bill.

- ¿Qué sabías? – Preguntó Tom de repente exaltado.

- Que Georg se había enamorado de ti – Le aclaró Bill sin querer mirarle directamente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Tom entre enfadado y confundido.

- Unos tres meses antes del accidente noté como el comportamiento de Georg había cambiado, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de ti. Al principio solo era que no subía chicas a la habitación, luego que no gastaba las típicas pruebas que hacía antes y por ultimo… bueno, eso da igual… y un día hable con él y acabó contándomelo. Me dijo que no sabia como, ni porque, en algún momento empezó a tener celos de tus conquistas de una noche, a ponerse nervioso en tu presencia, a soñar contigo…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Tom un poco enfadado

- El me lo pidió y yo se lo prometí. – Sentenció Bill.

- Pero…- Intentó replicar Tom

- Además, si te lo hubiera dicho, tu comportamiento hacia el habría cambiado y no huera seguido "su ritmo". – Siguió Bill.

- ¿Y cual es "su ritmo"? – Preguntó Tom con una sensación no muy agradable recorriéndole.

- Tom, ¿tu sabes que te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tu mismo?

- Sí, siempre lo has hecho, incluso sabias cuando me gustaba una chica antes de que yo me diera cuenta… Espera…- De repente se había dado cuenta a que se refería…

- Te estabas enamorando de Georg, aunque todavía no te hubieras dado cuenta… Los ensayos duraban horas, pasabais tardes y noches enteras tocando una y otra vez las canciones que ya sabíais enteras, perfectamente… solo para estar juntos, aunque fuera sin hablar. También pasabais horas hablando de miles de temas, a veces discutíais y aun así nunca habéis estado enfadados más de diez minutos… Y no intentes decirme que era solo amistad, se lo que significan las miradas, y como le mirabas no era como miras a un amigo.

- Para, ya me hago una idea…- Pidió Tom para tener tiempo de asimilar las palabras de su hermano.

- Jajaja, creo que por esta noche es suficiente, deberías ir a la cama e intentar dormir y asimilarlo…- Dijo y se encamino hacia su habitación, eran las cuatro de la madrugada…

- Espera – Rogó Tom

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Bill parándose y girando la cabeza para mirarle

- ¿Qué hago ahora?

Bill arqueo las cejas, haciéndole entender que él no podía ayudarle en eso. Y se giró para seguir su camino hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos tenido el accidente?- Preguntó Tom.

- No lo sé, supongo que habrías empezado a salir y… no lo sé Tom. No soy un buen adivino. Mira, no pienses en que pudo haber ocurrido, limítate al presente, no puedes cambiar el pasado y sus consecuencias. Buenas noches, yo me voy a dormir, ya no te puedo ayudar en más, lo siento.- Salió de la cocina sin intención de volver a pararse. Él ya no podía hacer nada más por su hermano.

Tom observó como su hermano se alejaba hasta que las paredes evitaron que pudiera seguir viéndole. Su cabeza ahora trabajaba a 1000 por hora. No quería ir a su dormitorio, sabía que no podría dormir, pero parecía que las paredes de la cocina repetían una y otra vez las ultimas palabras de Bill "supongo que habrías empezado a salir y…". Estaba completamente desesperado y aturdido.

Finalmente salió de la cocina para subir al baño, quería darse una larga ducha, esperando que esto le relajase y le ayudase a aclarar sus emociones y pensamientos. Una vez ya en el baño empezó a desnudarse. Primero se quitó la banda que recogía sus rastas, dejándolas caer por su espalda, aunque ya no eran tan largas como acostumbraban, le llegaban a la altura de los omóplatos. Luego se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, algo mas adecuadas a su tamaño que las que llevaba años atrás, se descalzó y finalmente se desprendió de los pantalones, que desde hace un par de años eran, como había sucedido con las camisetas, acordes a su talla.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño de 18 años, ahora tenía 22 años, estaba bastante más musculado y su espalada era más ancha. Sus abdominales estaban bien trabajados, al igual que sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas. Además su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de pelo castaño.

Después del accidente, cuando salió del hospital y el grupo se desintegró Tom pasó mucho tiempo encerrado en casa, sintiéndose culpable y deprimido. Ya no le interesaba salir de fiesta a las discotecas y beber, pues no tenía con quien hacerlo. Un día Bill se lo encontró tirado en el sofá de su casa, viendo algún canal de música, con un bocadillo en la mano, una cerveza en la otra y la guitarra apoyada contra una silla. En su cara había rastro de lágrimas. Eran ya demasiadas veces las que había visto era imagen.

Apenas una semana después Bill comenzó con la productora. Llamó a los contactos que habían hecho durante su corta carrera musical, buscó un local medianamente preparado para la ocasión y tiro de tarjeta de crédito. Sabía que eso no solucionaría todos los problemas de su hermano, pero al menos lograría que se animase y olvidara todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza. Y así fue. Tom se concentró en componer canciones junto con Bill y empezaron su búsqueda de nuevos talentos.

Con el trabajo y toda la gente nueva que iban conociendo llegó Dan, que era el cantante y guitarrista de un grupo llamado _Songs of Mads_ (para quien no se haya dado cuenta me estoy refiriendo a Dani Martin, del Canto del Loco). Tom encontró en él un buen amigo, y ambos empezaron a compartir mucho tiempo juntos: yendo al gimnasio, tocando la guitarra y saliendo a ligar a bares. Con el tiempo Tom empezó a salir con la hermana de Dan, Natalie. Una chica alta, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel que trabajaba como bailarina en un programa de televisión. La relación duro cerca de un año, aunque nunca fue muy seria, hasta que Tom le puso los cuernos y la relación terminó de tan malas maneras que también se acabó la amistad con Dan. Pero Tom continuó con su rutina de ir al gimnasio, haciendo así que su cuerpo se fuera transformando al que hoy era. Tom también había conseguido que Bill fuese, cuando Dan dejó de acompañarle.

Durante los cuatro años que había trascurrido desde el accidente, había madurado y sobre todo había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la vida. Ya no bromeaba sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y daba importancia a las cosas pequeñas de a diario: visitar a su madre y a Gordon, ver como sus canciones tomaban forma en los instrumentos de sus grupos, ir a pequeños conciertos e ir de compras con su hermano. Durante los años de giras y éxito su vida había sido divertida y frenética, casi no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar cada momento, mientras que ahora era eso precisamente lo que más hacía.

Su nueva madurez le decía que aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años distanciados y hubieran pasado miles de dificultades no podía dejar que su gran amigo se alejase de nuevo.

Además debían aclarar muchas cosas.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no os olvideis de comentar.**

**Adios y muchos besos.**


End file.
